And then there was one.
by Linuial
Summary: What happened to Legolas after all the fellowship passed on...
1. Time for a change

Disclaimer: Actually, these characters *are* all mine. So sue me. (j/k)  
  
This is my first fic, so pleeeeez be nice. Read and review pleeez. More coming if you do... The title will eventually explain itself.  
  
Dedicated to *my* Crick-elf.  
  
And then there was one.  
  
I travelled far and wide after my adventure with the fellowship. Gimli, son of Gloin, and myself have seen the many wonders of this Middle-earth, but none of them could quell this longing in my heart. It was true, what the Lady Galadriel had prophesised: I was no longer at home underneath the leafy boughs of Eryn Lasgalen*, nor in the fair glades of Lothlorien. Always pressing at the back of my mind was the memory of the sea. The cry of the gull on the shore, the echoing spray, the stinging scent of salt on the air, all of these cried to me.  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin," I said. My companion look startled at my use of his full name.  
  
"Yes? What troubles you my friend?"  
  
"We have travelled the length and breadth of this land. I have seen all the wonders Middle Earth has in store. I even found myself wondering at caves!" At this he gave a chuckle, remembering how I had swore adamantly not to delight in those caves as they were crafted by dwarves.  
  
"Aye, that you did!"  
  
"But, at long last, I feel our time has come to leave these shores," I sighed, "I heard some time back that the hobbit-children had passed into the west."  
  
"Frodo may have, but I believe that Merry and Pippin lie with the King Elessar."  
  
"Ai, I miss their kindness of spirit. They shall always be remembered." I paused for a while in sad memorial of these most jovial of hobbits. "I believe that finally, it is time for the fellowship to be reunited. We should go into the west, and join once again with Gandalf, Frodo and Sam - for he is too gone to the Grey Havens. I have designs to make a boat, just a simple boat, that will suffice to carry us to the Grey Havens."  
  
"Us?" questioned the dwarf.  
  
"Yes. You shall come with me, if you so desire, for I perceive that you too grow weary of this place."  
  
"But, as I understood it, the Havens are just for the first-born and ringbearers…"  
  
"That is not entirely true, friend. They are for anyone who seeks new horizons. Do you seek?"  
  
"I still delight in this world but I will follow you, elf. I desire to see the Havens for myself, and to meet again with the Lady Galadriel…" I gave the dwarf a moment for memory of the fair lady that had changed his notion of elves.  
  
"My heart is heavy. It is time," I said, a finality in my tone. For it was time and Middle earth was waning – I could feel it in the waters, in the trees, in the very air itself. The time of Men had come and we were as leaves blown in the wind never to rest. Gimli just nodded. He understood my restlessness, even if he did not share it. "If you wish it we can go to the shores of Aqualonde, where so many of my kin were slain," I said gravely "Although it still instils a sense of mourning in me, I would go there to build our craft. They were the finest ship-builders at the time, and none since have surpassed their skill."  
  
"Let us go then, friend for time draws on, and the day grows long. Let us retire and Make all haste in the morning."  
  
*Mirkwood after the evil was banished. 


	2. The Grey Havens

Dislaimer: The great god Tolkien owns these characters, so I mean no disrespect. Sorry if it seemed I was just re-writing the appendices, I was just setting up for later chapters. Thanks for reviewing the last one - Try this one? Hehehe it will get better - I hope.  
  
  
  
After we had built the craft, we made our passage across the sea to where my eternal rest should lie. The way was not always calm, but eventually we made it to the other side.  
  
"So, Gimli, what do you think of the Havens?" When there was no reply I turned to my friend and saw the look of awe and final understanding in his face.  
  
"Finally," he said at long last "I understand why elves are called the fairest of all people on Middle-earth."  
  
And I could not deny it. I stared in child-like wonder at the sight before me. The tall tower of the havens glinted in the early morning sun, letting off an unearthly green light. I saw true beauty then, in the way the trees swayed gently in time with the breeze and the splash of the waves on the silver sand of the shore. It was then that I knew I had made the right decision.  
  
"Legolas! My old friend! I knew that when you were ready, you would join us!" Elrond walked towards us from the shelter of the grove of ash trees. "And what's this? You have brought a dwarf with you? Ahh but I see that this is not any dwarf, this is the renowned warrior - Gimli, son of Gloin. You are welcome in these halls, master dwarf." At this Elrond bowed and left us to explore this new land.  
  
After a while of roaming the land, we came upon the city. It was indeed of a beauty that mere words cannot describe, so I will not, but for a while I was content. We entered the city, the dwarf just as breathless as I.  
  
"Well, elves can be just as deft with stone I see," he remarked. "I could be at home here. First though I wish to see our companions. I was not able to see Merry and Pippin before they died." A shadow fell across his face. "Where are Frodo and Sam?" I did not know, but I guessed that the Hobbits would be in the Castle.  
  
We made our way across the city and came finally into the halls of EnÃ­rion. There a sight greeted me that did not fill me with joy. Sam stood there, his face downcast and pale. He stood stooped over, and looked gaunter than I remembered him.  
  
"Hail, friend!" I called. "What troubles you?" His gaze met mine, and at that point I knew. Frodo had passed into the halls of Mandos. I would never see his cheerful face again. Never would I be able to share a laugh with the hobbit, never drink his health again. I shed a silent tear for the remarkable hobbit.  
  
"I am truly sorry. He was an honest friend. How did it happen?"  
  
"He passed away in his sleep last night." Sam looked drawn with grief at the loss of his master and friend.  
  
"If only we had arrived sooner!" Gimli lamented. I could tell from his tone of voice that he was utterly shaken.  
  
"We cannot see all ends, master dwarf. Even if you had arrived sooner, it would have been no guarantee that you would have seen him. Do not dwell on what could have been, just live with what has been." Gandalf had arrived silently behind us, but even his words brought little comfort.  
  
I watched Sam soundlessly, watching the pain and despair in his eyes. At last Frodo had gone where he couldn't follow, although from his state it would only be a matter of time before he did. I studied the once carefree face and found it lifeless and sorrow filled. Sam was growing old and I could see that he would not recover from this blow. Three days later, Sam followed his master - faithful to the end. 


End file.
